Strike to the Heart
by Korgeta
Summary: Time is finite, it is measured by the way we live, how soon we strive or how we sit back and regret. It is acknowledged by the full awareness of our own actions, of deeds or consequences. By the bedside or by the hangman will we see our finite of time come to a close. Not all see the hangman at high noon however, for one will face the assassin at the twilight of her time.


**Strike to the Heart**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

From the lonely hallway was the rasping sound of a man's last breath, his body was slumped on the floor, the warmth and luxury around made little difference to the coldness he was now experiencing that came with a brutal suddenness. His hand grasping his decorated uniform pressed on the pain where it had occurred on the heart. It did nothing, he had an accepting mood which surprised the one looking down at him, seeing the target close his eyes. What thoughts he reflected were to be his own and he became still, his part in an empire that spanned a galaxy, was now gone.

There was no satisfaction in this work, it was simply a profession, another day and another kill, he once had the thrill of combat, someone that was different, would he meet anyone like him again? Or would it had just been a one-off encounter.

Very shortly the sensors of this ship would know of this man's death, but it was nothing different, this was routine, taking away the data crystals that the man of a rival house held so zealously for so long, a careful man but being cautious did not matter to those that can wait. He also took the man's medal, theft? No it was to show his own sense of honour, he took the life and in turn will give them their own wealth, long after the grave. It was morbid but so was his work and in his eyes separated him from the more callous breed of killers.

Everything froze, to him. For them, those armed attendants rallying to their slain master were unaware that they were the ones frozen in glistering prison of time as he departed without detection. The silvery domain expanded wherever he moved, from where the crisis point was to the calmer parts of the Jurain vessel where he past people who chatted casual unaware that they too were held in that moment of pause. It was only when he had left the docking port and entered that stream of masses, mixture of travellers and profiteers did the pause end and the silvery domain vanished. The event he had left was yet to catch up with the other personnel. By the time panic became a epidemic and came to the attention of the docking staff was he long gone. Skipping the attention and skipping time, passing onwards to another starship that was set to depart. He had slipped their perception entirely, slipping past the last customs, the vessel he was on was of no importance his contact could pick him up anywhere, the main thing is he was out with the data needed. He was slightly more at ease, the vessel was civilian purpose, touring rare stars and the like, he walked past the unassuming mass within and glimpsed at the shielded windows that shown the starbase he was leaving. Inside must have been panic, it was to be expected, no sign of foul play can be proven and he could feel the supposed quiet turbulence meaning the slip of the warp was about to begin and his escape complete.

In his hand was the data, shining long rods that glistened with crystal with a rough three dimensional hold, in some ways it was much like his own ability, the skip that created a silvery glass existence that could hold so much within it. What it contained was not his business. There was a brief buckle around the vessel, he did not move and can sees from the white flow encompassing his view of space that they were in warp.

His experience told him he was alone, taking out of his hand the device supplied to him by his long term client. Even though he had met his client there were still safeguards in place such as the device, a normal unassuming circular piece of technology flickered a red list of digits and encoding that only he knew the wording to, it was a language exclusively to his understanding.

'It's done'

The red light danced in the black screen, it moved with rapid frequency mixing low and high and his eyes following every line and for what word and phrase it meant perfectly.

'These crystals are all that's left for you'

The coded reply came back, the response was satisfactory, it came with something else though as the light from the device emitted given a red depiction of a person, a target.

He took a moment to observe, he was surprised to get her as a target, it was understandable that she would be next given her history, but even so wasn't…he almost forgot who he was speaking to, looking at his objective he analysed the figure and soon he'll have the details to deal with her, and like with all his past objectives it wasn't a case of if but-

'When?'

It'll be done.

* * *

I'm a bit vague on characters here (which is intentional) but there has been enough clues to imply who the antagonist is, since following Dragon ball Super it has opened up new storylines and crossovers so in my lonely room I get to work, when will it be done? Only the raven can say...

If you want to follow, add alerts as I can't promise immediate updates. Thank you.


End file.
